Entropic Effect
by Sithis13
Summary: Following the activation of the Crucible, Shepard is given a choice by a rather eccentric figure.
1. Chapter 1

I in noway Own Mass Effect, Bioware, EA or any of its affiliates.

Following the Activation of the Crucible Shepard is offered a choice by a rather eccentric figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hiya!"

The little black haired boy or was it girl smiled ridiculously, childlike glee evident in his voice as he... she... it? Danced around blissfully in an endless black abyss.

John Shepard had just died, he knew he was dead, and there was no other explanation. Considering he had just thrown himself into an energy beam he was pretty damned sure he was right about that at least.

"If this is heaven, I should have been more of an asshole while I was alive…" Shepard grunted as he sat up. He looked around, it seemed he and the little boy girl… whatever were the only ones there, where there happened to be he wasn't sure.

"It's not heaven…" the child giggled. "This is my realm… the Realm of Entropy!"

"What are you talking about?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. This kid had to be insane. Shepard stood up; looking down at himself he noticed he was wearing a new suit of armour but his guns were gone, had someone changed him and taken away his weapons? Looking around this time he found himself in an empty… room maybe? There weren't any walls, no roof either, just where was he? "Look kid, that doesn't matter. Just show me the way out."

"Mou… You believe a mindless, heartless machine but not me… that hurts… right here." the child frowned petulantly as he tapped his chest, but his smile returned a second later. "This is my Realm; only I can let you in or out, so… just relax a little… and listen too!"

"You beat the Reapers… Congratulations!" the child's smile stretched his face even more as Shepard's shock became evident on his face. "Don't know why you did it the way you did… but meh… whatever…"

"It was the only way…" Shepard shook his head. "If I didn't… EDI would be dead… and the Geth would be gone…"

"Wow… you're an idiot!" the child chirped after a pause.

"What? Look kid I don't expect you to understand…" Shepard began.

"Nope! I get it… You thought a machine that was designed to destroy the Reapers could somehow completely jump its programming and destroy all synthetic life, or that same machine could give you control over the Reapers…" the child shook its head still smiling. "Like I said you're an idiot… you actually believed the Reapers central AI would help you?"

"So the Reapers are… still a threat?" Shepard's eyes grew wide.

"Nope…"

"But you just said!"

"No I didn't…"

"Yes, you did!

"Nope!"

"Why you! You just! Argh! Look, are the Reapers a threat?" Shepard growled out.

"Now? No! Later? Yes!" the child twittered out.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Shepard was still growling.

"Yeah… you've synthesized all life in the galaxy… Now… but what happens in a thousand years… or fifty thousand years… New life comes into its existence every day… what do you think will happen to them?" the child asked wide eyed, as if genuinely asking the question.

"You're right… we've delayed the Reapers at most… they need to be stopped… but how? I'm dead… aren't I?" Shepard looked weary as he placed his face in his hands.

"Yep! Stone cold dead…" the child giggled again as Shepard sighed deeply. "But you don't have to be."

"What…?" Shepard asked bewildered… what was this kid getting at?

"You're like my favourite show… so reruns?" the child asked hopefully.

"… This is impossible… there's no way… Just who… or what are you?" Shepard questioned.

"Names Eris… yeah that name'll do and as to what I am… I… AM… A… GOD!" the child cackled as it threw up its arms gleefully, he or was it she then stopped abruptly and looked up at Shepard. "I could go for some cookies…" said cookies appeared in its hands. "Want some?"

"Meh…" Shepard had heard weirder to be honest, he nodded and accepted one of the cookies. "Chocolate Chip?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks… So that thing about a rerun…" Shepard asked as he munched away.

"Mm… Chocolate… Oh, yeah, I'll send you back in time, to just before Eden Prime… with the Geth… and you can save the Galaxy, stop the Reapers… Maybe build yourself a harem…" Eris mumbled at the end.

"A harem? I'm in love… you do realize that… right?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… you and Tali… I know… but you'll be a galaxy saving hero! Poontang is a must!" the little god said passionately, though the effect was ruined by the mouthful of cookies.

"Look… while that idea has… merit…" Shepard began.

"I'll give you a fraternal twin!" Eris offered.

"How is that supposed to entice me?" Shepard's eyebrow rose further.

"Twincest is Wincest!" Eris bounced around.

"Hey now!" Shepard tried.

"Done! Ok! Moving on!" Shepard tried to cut the god off. "And besides, you know the saying…"

"… Alright I'll bite…" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Life is going to screw you over no matter what, so screw whoever you can either as preparation or retaliation." The god smirked.

"Coming from an eight year old that's… really creepy…" Shepard actually stepped back a little.

"I'm also the god of perversion… it's a union thing…" the god-child pouted. "Plus this is only a form that I felt you'd be comfortable with."

"An eight year old she-male?" Shepard questioned.

"I can also turn into a hundred headed beast… or a smoking hot blonde with a gap tooth… or a demon thingy…or…" Shepard cut him off.

"Alright, I get it… but a harem?"

"Look, this is really just a formality; I want you to have a harem, so a harem you'll have…" Eris shrugged. "Anyway… Like I said, Eden Prime…"

"Will I remember any of this…? I mean you said I'd get a harem… Tali included?" Shepard cut in. The child nodded, and then Shepard continued. "So memories?"

"Wouldn't be any fun if things were the same, I am the God of Chaos after all... you'll keep your memories… your job is to take down the Reapers… the more entertaining the better." The child smiled.

"Wait… I just have to ask… wouldn't you want to keep the Reapers around… they cause a lot of… Chaos… don't they?" Shepard asked.

"Well… Yeah… but you think way too short term…" Eris pursed his lips. "Life is chaos… get rid of life no chaos… Reapers show up once… what…? Every fifty thousand years… stick around for maybe a hundred or so more than disappear… than I have to wait a few thousand more years before another race evolves enough to be interesting…"

"Why not before now?" Shepard asked. "Why not give one of the Protheans the same deal?"

"Oh that's easy!" the god bounced. "The Protheans were boring… "

"O…Kay…" Shepard groused.

"Alright! As I was saying, Eden Prime…" Eris tried again.

"Wait… Wait… What about Kaidan… or Mordin… or Thane? Can I… Can I save them?" Shepard breathed deeply.

"Maybe…" the child shrugged.

"Can I or can't I!" Shepard growled and stepped towards the god menacingly.

Shepard barely recognised a newspaper before it smacked him in the side of the face.

"Bad, Shep, Bad!" Eris chastised the man, the newspaper kept smacking him as he was helpless to defend against the mighty weapon. "I said maybe! I'm not gonna cause their deaths but I'm not gonna stop them either, that's your job! So maybe you can save them… or maybe you can't, so maybe!"

"Alright! Alright! Just stop this thing already!" Shepard croaked out between blows. The newspaper disappeared.

"OK, Now, Eden Prime, you'll save the day, yadda, yadda, become a Spectre, etcetera, etcetera, go on an epic quest, blah, blah, blah, save the galaxy, crap, crap, crap, so I say, so mote it be, by the power granted in me by… me, go forth and do my bidding!" the little god clapped his hands then held them apart. Shepard looked around nothing had happened…he waited… still nothing…

"Was that supposed to do something?" Shepard asked looked at himself them the god.

"Well no… not really… it was more for dramatic effect than anything…" the child pouted. "Anyway… there are still something's I need to tell you."

"O…Kay…" Shepard felt like he was going to end up saying that a lot.

"Your sister's name will be Jane." Eris began.

"John and… Jane…? Really?" Shepard seemed amused.

"I'm not good with names okay!" the child frowned.

"Okay, Okay, keep going." Shepard smirked.

"She survived Mindoir with you." Shepard frowned at the mention of his destroyed home. "She was at Akuze when you were at Elysium."

"WHAT! Akuze! No one made it off that hell hole alive!" Shepard yelled.

"Except her… you'll need to remember that… it's pretty important… She's a Biotic, like you… Only where you are a Vanguard Class, she is an Adapt. She also has more than sisterly feelings for you." Eris giggled at Shepard's frown. "Try not to rush in, in front of her men she's a badass, but she's pretty damaged otherwise."

"Like Jack… before she met the Team…" Shepard remarked thoughtfully.

"Mm… Yep, only where Jack never trusted anyone… Jane has always trusted you… She's also not a violent maniac… that's a big one…" Eris smirked. "She'll also be in on this…"

"The Future thing?"

"Yeah, the future thing…" the little god rolled his eyes.

"What about the council?" Shepard asked.

"What about them?" the god played dumb.

"The last time… how did that Turian prick put it…? Ah… Repears… We have dismissed that claim…" Shepard made air quotes and attempted to mimic the councillor's voice.

"Well firstly… never do that again you sound ridiculous… that's not my problem, that's yours figure it out…" the child made a face and shrugged.

"Not even going to give me a hint?" Shepard fished.

"Try not to plan it all out will you…" the god frowned.

"Why not! Think about the lives we could save!" Shepard was ecstatic.

"Yeah!" the child yelled happily then went straight faced. "I honestly don't care. I more worried about spoilers."

"Spoilers? What the fuck are spoilers?" Shepard asked. "Some sort of evil extra-dimensional being?"

"You watch far too much T.V…" Eris shook his head. "Spoilers ruin the story… and frankly… the fact that I've already watched the series makes the story kind of predictable… but then again… can you catch me a space goblin?"

"A space goblin?" Shepard was not amused.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh! A space goblin!" the god child bounced up and down.

"What exactly is a… space goblin?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"You call them Vorcha and I want one! Please, Pretty Please!" Eris was wide eyed and begging.

"I'll think about it…" Shepard said.

"Mou… that always means no…" the god muttered morosely.

"O…Kay…" Shepard was beginning to see a pattern.

"Anyway, don't you have somewhere to be?" the god asked.

"Where?" Shepard was genuinely confused.

"The Normandy SR-1 of course!"

Everything began to swim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

That's Chapter 1 people, review, flame, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...Check. Internal emission sink engaged, all systems online. Drift...just under 1500K." Were the first things John heard as his world stopped spinning.

"1500 is good." Another voice rung out, distinctly Turian in origin "Your Captain will be pleased."

He looked around covertly; he remembered this, the cockpit of the SR-1, the first Normandy, Joker, Nihlus and Kaidan… Kaidan was alive! He almost broke down but quickly schooled himself. It seemed they had passed through the Mass Relay to Eden Prime. Joker sat at the helm with Kaidan at co-pilot while Nihlus commented on Jokers performance.

Only as the Turian left did things begin to deviate from what he remembered. The Turian stepped out as a statuesque red head walked in, her beauty momentarily stunned Shepard, from the freckles on her nose to the curve of her hips he was enchanted the moment he saw her… and her eyes… Shepard paused… those were his eyes. She smiled at him as their eyes met and he smiled back… so this was Jane? He reminded himself to thank Eris if he ever saw that perverted little brat again.

"...I hate that guy." Joker muttered from behind him, Shepard smile grew as he turned around, his sister stepping up next to him; Joker was just like he remembered him.

"Nihilus gave you a complement...and you hate him for it?" Kaidan queried in amusement, damn it was good to hear him again.

"Did you remember to zip up your Jumpsuit while in the bathroom? That's good!" Joker sighed. "I just jumped us half-way across the galaxy, hitting a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible! Besides Spectre's are trouble...don't like having them on board...call me paranoid." John once again found himself smiling.

"You're Paranoid." Kaidan said. "The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story." Joker said. "But only an idiot believes the official story."

"What do you think Staff Commander, Lieutenant Commander?" Joker turned towards them, Shepard nodded, so his sister was his LC.

"Joker's got a point…" John said. "They sent a Spectre... Special Tactics and Recon… The Elite… If they were worried about how the project was going they'd of sent a Scientist or an Engineer… someone who knows something about the this… project… instead they send Nihlus… it's as if they know something we don't know something that requires guns… and lots of them…"

"Gotta agree with you there Bro…" Damn, Shepard thought hearing his faux sister, even her voice is sexy… why was I complaining about having a harem again? "Something big is coming… I can't wait!"

"Exactly!" Joker said. "Meaning there is probably more going on here than what the Captain's letting on!"

"Joker, Status Report!" Anderson's voice came through the Comm. Anderson was alive too; this was getting better and better.

"Just cleared the Mass Relay Captain." Joker said, seriousness returning to his voice. "Stealth Systems engaged everything looks good so far."

"Good." Anderson said. "Try to find a Comm Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports sent to Alliance Brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye, Captain." Joker replied. "Best brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is on his way down."

"He's already here, Lieutenant." Anderson didn't sound happy; Kaidan chuckled, while Joker shook his head. "Also, tell The Shepards to meet me in the Comm Room for a debriefing."

"On our way Anderson." Shepard said nodding at his sister, they turned around and left the bridge together, trying not to listen to Kaidan and Joker.

"Is it just me, or does the Captain always sound a little pissed off?" Joker asked Kaidan.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

"Funny Man, Alenko freaking hilarious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Shepard and his new sister passed through the map room, a sister who he'd caught staring at his ass twice already, soon came across Jenkins talking with Doctor Karin Chakwas. John rolled his eyes, Jenkins, that stupid fuck. They were discussing Nihlus and Eden Prime as they walked towards them. Jenkins was the first to notice there approach.

"What do you think Commander, LC?" Jenkins saluted. "We won't be staying on Eden Prime for too long will we? I'm itching for some real action!"

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal." Karin shook her head. "Your real action usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

"Don't be a jackass Jenkins, like a green little shit like you would be on the away team." Jane winked at Shepard, was she doing what he thought she was doing? "Me, John and Alenko are going down while your ass can stay here until you can hit every target on the firing range, two in the chest one in the head."

"But Ma'am!" Jenkins tried to argue.

"No buts Corporal! Only bullets!" Jane glared at the rookie.

"Yes Ma'am…" Jenkins looked down right depressed.

John shook his head and smiled, it was good not to be in this alone. They passed through the doors to the Comm Room, where Nihlus stood waiting, staring up at the view screens.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander Shepard." Nihlus nodded at the two. "I was hoping you'd get here before Anderson. It will give me a chance to talk to you both."

"About?" John asked, he remembered this conversation as well; it always sounded as if Nihlus was threatening him when he replayed it in his head, being able to replay the conversation in person might give him another perspective.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to Eden Prime." Nihlus said as his attention passed between the two. "I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I guess so…" John said. "I've been there before, never really got the chance to look around."

Of course, considering the first time it had been infected by Geth and the second time it had been overrun with Cerberus agents… Why did that sound important…?

"Yes, Eden Prime, a symbol of your people, a perfect little world on the edges of your territory." Nihlus remarked. "Proof that not only can humanity establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them…But how safe is it, really?"

"If I remember right there were at least two platoon's on the ground but there's probably more than that..." It really did sound like a threat! "Not sure about ships though…Jane? What do you think?"

"Don't remember… Don't really care either…" Jane shrugged.

"Your people are still newcomers to the galactic community... and the galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" Nihlus asked.

"I think it's about time we told them what's really going on." Anderson spoke up as he walked through the door.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus stated nodding to Anderson.

"Really? What was your first clue?" John spoke with unrestrained sarcasm, Jane just chuckled. "A Spectre and newly designed Stealth Frigate aren't sent on shakedown runs."

"This isn't just a shakedown run we're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime." The Captain said, ignoring John's sarcasm. "It's why we needed the Stealth Systems operational."

"Why not just come clean with this before?" Jane asked. "We've already guessed there's more going on here than we've been told. Why hide this?"

"This mission comes straight from the top LC." Anderson said. "Everything's on a need-to-know basis only. Research teams on Eden Prime unearthed something, some kind of beacon. And it's Prothean."

"Go in, Grab the beacon, and get out… that sum it up?" Jane asked.

"Exactly Lieutenant Commander." Nihlus said. "We deliver it to the Citadel and our mission is complete. Any questions?"

"No, Sir!"

"Good." Anderson said. "There is more you two. Nihlus is here for more than just the beacon. He is also here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate?" John asked, playing stupid. "Why?"

"The Alliance has been wanting this for a long time." Anderson said. "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping galactic policies. We want more say in the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the council's power and authority, if they accept a human into their ranks; it will show just how far the Alliance has become."

"You managed to fight off an enemy assault during the Blitz single handily. You showed not only courage, but also incredible skill. That is why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres."

"And Jane?" John raised an eyebrow, while Jane smiled at him beautifully.

"Just as impressive, and after what she survived on Akuze…" Jane's smile vanished as she flinched visibly but calmed as John laid a hand on her shoulder. "She has a remarkable will to live… a rare talent."

"Humanity needs this." Anderson said, "We're counting on you two."

"Huh… No pressure…" they said in unison.

"I will need to see your skills for myself." Nihlus said. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You will be in charge of the ground team." Anderson explained. "Secure the Beacon, and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will come with you to observe the mission."

"The old saying goes that a plan is always the first casualty." John said.

"It's just a simple in and out mission, no plan necessary." Nihlus said. "We're prepared for anything, though I doubt anything will go wrong."

"Famous… or should it be infamous last words…" Jane remarked.

"Huh… those quaint little human sayings." Nihlus said with a chuckle. "Always so amusing. The likely hood of an incident occurring is…"

"Captain, we got a Problem!" Joker's voice through the Comm interrupted Nihlus.

"You were saying..." John smirked at Nihlus.

"What's wrong Joker?" Anderson asked.

"Transmission from Eden Prime sir!" Joker said. "You may want to see this."

"Put it up on screen." Anderson said.

The view screen lit up as a battle flared. Shepard smiled as Ashley Williams appeared across the screen and pushed the camera man to the ground.

"We are under attack, taking heavy casualties! Repeat Heavy Casualties!" A man on the screen said, "We can't… they came out of nowhere we need…" Explosions and gunfire blared across the seen until a growling noise dwarfed them all.

The camera turned upwards revealing a massive ship; a ship that still haunted Shepard's Nightmares… Sovereign, that son of a bitch! His eyes narrowed at the behemoth that was the vanguard of the Reaper fleet, visions of its death already playing across his thoughts.

The view returned to the battle as it once again began to rage, until the transmission abruptly ended.

"Everything cuts out after that." Joker sounded stunned. "No Comm Traffic at all, it just goes dead. There's nothing..."

"Reverse, and hold at 38.5…" Anderson said, the image of Sovereign held on the screen.

"Status Report." the Captain ordered.

"17 Minutes out Captain." Joker said. "No other alliance ships are in the area."

"Take us in Joker, fast and quiet." Anderson said tensely. "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team should be able to move quietly without too much detection." Nihlus suggested. "It's our best chance to secure the Beacon."

"Grab your gear, and meet us in the Cargo Hold." Anderson nodded as he spoke, the Turian nodded back before he turned to leave the Comm Room "Tell your team to suit up Commander, you're going in."

John nodded and smirked in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your team is the muscle of this operation, commander." Anderson said as the twin Shepards, Nihlus and Kaidan stood in the Normandy's Cargo Bay. "Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

"What about survivors, Captain?" Kaiden asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective." Anderson said as the Cargo Bay's door opened. "Recovering the Beacon is your top priority!"

"Approaching Drop Point One." Joker's voice rang across the loud speaker.

"Nihilus, you coming with us?" Kaidan asked as the Turian prepped his weapons.

"I move faster on my own!" Nihilus said.

"Not a Chance!" John yelled at the now stunned Spectre "We're a team, we fight as a team, work as a team, die as a team! Now get in line Soldier!"

"Sir Yes, Sir!" Nihlus actually felt like he was back on Palaven during basic training as the Commander glared at him. "Nihlus on point!" Shepard continued. "Stay in range, Kaidan you have the rear, me and Jane will take the flanks, mission sensitive data only, otherwise maintain radio silence! Am I understood?"

"Sir Yes, Sir!"

"The mission is yours now, Shepard." He said. "Good luck!"

The Normandy hovered above the ground as the team leapt from the opened cargo hatch. As soon as they touched the ground the Normandy sped off.

The team armed themselves, John smiled nostalgically at his Brawler I Pistol, that gun had gotten him through hell and back more times than he could count, his Avalanche I strapped to his back, he looked over the others, Jane and Kaidan were both equipped with Kessler's as well as Crossfire I Assault Rifles. John normally wasn't a jealous man but even he felt a twinge as he missed being a Spectre, Nihlus had a HMWA Maters Assault Rifle and Sniper Rifle, likely straight from the Spectre Requisitions Office, Lucky Bastard.

"What the hell are those?" Kaidan asked, as he raised his gun.

"Gas Bag's." John answered. "Ignore them."

They soon arrived at a clearing, John remembered this place, Jenkins death had hit the Normandy hard, he might have been childish but he had an enthusiasm that brought people together. Nihlus moved forward, unlike Jenkins, Nihlus had years of experience and a pair of massive guns, the Geth Drones fell quickly to a burst of his assault rifle before they even had the chance to take aim.

"Let's keep moving." John ordered as they moved forward. "Good shooting Nihlus."

"I'm a Spectre, Commander; if my shooting was anything other than good I'd be dead." Nihlus smirked.

"Yeah and if your head was any bigger the drones wouldn't of needed to take aim." Jane chuckled at her own joke as Kaidan and John smiled amusedly, Nihlus sighed but he couldn't hide his smile.

They continued forward, encountering more Geth Drones. John's Biotic Charge closed the distance quickly destroying the first Drone, his Avalanche taking out the second Drone just as quickly.

"I wasn't aware you could do… that… with Biotics, Commander…" Nihlus said wide eyed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know Nihlus…" John smirked.

They eventually reached a clearing, another familiar area. The team turned as gun fire flared, a Marine came running from around the corner followed by a pair of Geth Troopers, they fired her but there rounds flashed harmlessly against her shields, she slid and twisted onto her backs as she drew her pistol, a Kessler, and both Troopers fell to her gunfire soon after.

John grinned, Ashley Williams, just as beautiful as she was deadly, they moved forward once again unfortunately too late to stop a civilian from being impaled by a Dragon's Tooth. John turned to his sister.

"You line'em up, I'll knock'em done." John smiled as she nodded.

It seemed that she really was aware of the future. He and Jack had developed this manoeuvre during their time hunting the Collectors, one of them would rapid fire Biotic Pulls while the other unleashed a Biotic Shockwave. Two Pulls later and both Geth were in the air and a Shockwave had both the Geth ripped apart under the pressure of both the Biotic Explosion and the impact against the rock face.

"Thanks for the help Commander." she sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure how much longer I was gonna last...Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge, sir?"

"Yes, any injuries...Ashley was it'? John asked.

"Yes Sir, just a few scrapes and burns." She replied. "Nothing serious...I can't say the others were so lucky… Oh man...we were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, we tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off all communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"These things... Kind of look like… Geth…" John said.

"I think they are sir..." Ashley nodded.

"The Geth! But...the Geth haven't been seen outside of the veil for nearly 200 years, why come out now?" Kaidan asked.

"The Beacon. What Else? It's the only thing of any real value here… Question is what they want from it…" Jane said, she then turned her attention to Ashley "You have any idea where it is?"

"Yes ma'am, it should be just over that rise, that's where the dig site was." Ashley replied.

"Scratch that, to many hostiles… They'd of moved it by now any way…" John shook his head, while winking at Jane discreetly. "Any suggestions?"

"The Space Port's our best bet. High ground with easy shuttle access." Jane nodded.

"That's our objective then. To the Space Port. Ashley, you're with us. Moving out!" John ordered.

"Yes sir!" she smirked, eyes twinkling. "It's time for some payback."

The team, now with Ashley on board, continued forward towards the tram way that would take them towards the port, encountering minor skirmishes along, between gunfire and occasional bouts of Biotics they made light work of the Geth Troopers. The way was otherwise unhindered, that is until Kaidan spotted a team of Geth Troopers trying to plant explosives.

A gunfight was too dangerous given the presence of the high yield explosives so instead John once again Charged puching the head… flashlight? Off of the first bomb wielding Geth and firing his pistol quickly into the other Bomber Geth's optics. Nihlus fired his sniper rifle into the remaining Geth. John retrieved the explosives and strapped them to his back, shrugging as the others looked at him strangely. His response to their enquiring looks was rather simple.

"You never know when you might need to make things go Boom…"

They arrived at the Space Port soon after, spotting a figure that didn't look Geth they advanced forward; whoever it was they were, they were standing next to the Prothean Beacon. John recognized Saren immediately; it seemed they had arrived early as the Turian had only just activated the Beacon; he hadn't even used it yet by the looks of things.

"Saren!" Nihlus lowered his weapon as he recognized his former mentor.

"Nihlus." the other Turian nodded. "Good to see you."

"Saren... What are you doing here?" Nihlus asked. "This wasn't your mission!"

"The Council thought you could use a little help on this one…" Saren answered simply. "It would seem that they were right."

"Nihlus! Back Away!" John raised his gun aiming it right at the Spectre.

"Commander Shepard, it's alright this is Saren Arterius, a Spectre…" Nihlus began, Jane stepped forward joining her brother, gun raised.

"Joker didn't read any other ships except Geth… The Normandy has the best sensors available… Even another Stealth Frigate would have a hard time evading them…" Jane began, Kaiden caught on quickly raising his gun and joining the siblings.

"There aren't any dead Geth around, yet they'd over run the dig site… How did you get away with the Beacon…? Saren was it?" John said eyes narrowed, Ashley understood she growled as she stepped forward, her gun joining the others.

"No… tell me they're wrong…" Nihlus looked horrified as his mentor simply scowled. "This… this… no… NO! SAREN! YOU TRAITOR!"

Nihlus roared as he spun his assault rifle around and opened fire at the other Turian, a few shots bounced off his shields but he dived for cover before they had a chance to fall. The others joined Nihlus firing in sequence at the Spectre turned traitors cover hoping to keep him off guard. This didn't last long as Saren proved just why he was a Spectre, spinning from cover and firing with what John recognized as a Geth Plasma Shotgun.

"Hit the deck!"

They dived for cover as the plasma coils flew through the air, Ashley's shielding fell as the coil clipped her but she was uninjured.

"Damn! What the hell is that thing?" Ashley yelled.

"Geth weaponry, a Plasma Shotgun, and if you believe the rumours specifically designed to shut down shields." Jane answered.

"Not a rumour anymore!" Alenko interjected.

"Keep out of its line of fire! Alenko take left and hit him with an Overload, drop those Shields, Ashley, Nihlus covering fire, Jane Warp him, I'm going in!" John Charged in as he finished giving orders.

Kaidan was already moving and Jane had unleashed a Warp. Ashley and Nihlus began firing in sequence; the Turian was already trying to get back undercover as his Shield fell but was too late as John slammed into the Spectre sending him flying and breaking the Turian's synthetic arm.

"Spirits Damn You!" Saren roared, he pressed a button on his omni-tool and before they could stop it a platform flew through them and clipped John in the side.

Saren jumped onto the platform and soared away.

"Fuck! Bastard got away!" Jane yelled out as she righted herself.

"Spirits Damn The Traitor!" Nihlus cursed as he re-joined the others. "I trusted him! Looked up to him!" Nihlus screamed as he punched one of the steel crates denting it soundly. "If I ever see that barefaced bastard again I'll rip out his mandibles and feed them to him!"

"Calm down Nihlus! He got away; we'll get him next time…" John sighed as the Turian breathed deeply several times before calming down though the anger stayed on his face, John checked his side, other than a bruise there was no injuries. "Besides… he came for the Beacon, a Beacon that we now have…"

"You're right Commander…" the Turian nodded his face sobering. "We didn't stop his escape but we did complete our mission and stopped whatever he was doing…"

"So this thing is the beacon?" Kaidan said looking at the ancient piece of Prothean tech.

"Wow…" Ashley muttered as she reached towards it, suddenly a green light shot from it.

Shepard pushed her away as the beam was about to hit and the device hit him instead. Shepard distinctly remembered it being more painful last time as he was knocked off his feet, then again it wasn't exactly the first time one of these things hit him… Hell, even Javik's memory probe was more painful than this now that he thought about it… Wait Javik…?

As the images faded John sat up looking at the worried faces that surrounded him.

"Joker…" Shepard spoke into his communicator. "Bring the Normandy around we have the Beacon… and I have co-ordinates for something big… I've got the dynamite… You bring a shovel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let's play a game; Reference Theatre is its name.

Rules are simple. A question will be posed in regards to a reference taken from a random medium and placed in the story. Answer the Question.

Round 1 - Who brings the shovel.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A Prothean! A real living Prothean!" Nihlus exclaimed mystified at the Stasis Pod sitting in the Normandy's Cargo Bay.

They had returned to the ship with the Beacon, soon after their encounter with Saren. John had asked Anderson to divert to the coordinates he had remembered where they had found Javik the first time… or was that in three years' time? Regardless, after a liberal use of explosives they had uncovered the Stasis Pod and loaded it into the Normandy before setting course for the Citadel.

"As opposed to a fake dead one?" John and Jane chuckled as Nihlus sighed and Ashley and Kaidan shook their heads.

"This is huge… I mean the Beacon was one thing but… A freaking Prothean! I mean… just… Wow!" Ashley was overwhelmed.

"Commander… what exactly did you see when that Beacon hit you…?" Kaidan asked hesitantly.

The crew turned towards John all at once, wondering the same thing. Jane had a worried look on her face. The Commander sighed for effect then shook his head as if something were troubling him; he had always been a good actor, so the crew just thought he was frustrated.

"A lot of things… A war… Lots of Protheans… dead or dying… things that looked like Protheans… like those… husks looked like humans…" John said brokenly, the crew exchanged looks between themselves. "That ship, the big one… not alone… there were hundreds of them… thousands!"

"That ship was Geth… wasn't it?" Jane asked playing along.

"Reaper… they're called Reapers… and they… wiped out the Protheans…" That bombshell left a mark as the crew gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"This is incredible! And Saren has one of these… Ships?" Nihlus asked.

"No…" John replied, Nihlus looked confused. "It has him…"

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense Commander… are you sure you're alright… would you allow me to look you over again?" Karin frowned as she stepped forward omni-tool flaring.

"I'm fine Doctor… The ship isn't just a ship… It's an AI." John spoke. "Fully Sapient, a part of a larger network… like the Geth… only way more advanced." The crew began to squirm at the very thought. "I'm not sure just how they do it… but they had a way of… getting into a person's head… making them do things they'd never normally do…"

"Commander… no offense… but that sounds… insane…" Ashley said trying not to sound insulting.

"You don't think I know that Ash… Damn…" John rubbed his head. "At least I have someone to back up my story…"

The Commander stepped up to the Stasis Pod and began its activation sequence, the display on the front of the machine sprung to life… A minute passed in tense silence until the lid of what resembled a coffin far too closely to be a coincidence slid open revealing the face of the last living Prothean a gasp echoed around the Cargo Bay at the sight.

The Prothean's eyes, all four of them shot open and a Biotic blast knocked the crew surrounding the pod to the ground. The Prothean shot out of his home for the past 50,000 years looking around frantically, John who had been smart enough to step back, remembering the bruise on the ass he had from last time, grabbed Javik by the arm.

Flashes of the past flashed through John's head, once again remembering the last moments of the Prothean race. The crew had recovered and had armed themselves, watching the Prothean's movements carefully in case of further hostile movements but whatever the Commander had done had frozen them both temporarily. Javik and John shot back from each other both grabbing their heads in pain.

"Argh…" Javik grunted recovering quickly. "How many others?"

"Just you…" John went through the motions. "You can understand me?"

"Yes, now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system… I can understand your language." Javik looked around scowling in disgust. "Humans… Turians… I am surrounded by Primitives…"

"A Prothean! A real living Prothean!" Jenkins exclaimed childishly.

"As opposed to a fake dead one?" Javik replied. John and Jane looked each other in the eyes as they broke out in laughter, the rest of the crew just looked shocked.

"Do you have a name?" Nihlus asked the Prothean.

"… You may call me Javik…" the Prothean growled out.

"Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" Jane said grandly, she just got a look of irritation in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Javik had corroborated John's story about Reapers and Indoctrination to the crew, he had been set up with a cot in the Cargo Bay. The ship was noticeably tenser; who wouldn't be considering they were just told a race of mind controlling machine gods was coming to kill them all?

John and Jane had retreated to an empty corner of the ship where they had a long overdue conversation.

"So… Eris…?" John began as eloquently as possible given the circumstances.

"Yep… Psychotic little brat isn't he…" Jane mumbled in response.

"What can you tell me about him?" John asked.

"…Honestly…? I know just about as much as you do except…well…" Jane sighed, looking down and cupping her face with her hands. "He… She… it created me… I really shouldn't exist…"

"Don't say that!" John growled at her, she looked up shocked. "You exist, doesn't matter how or why!"

"Th… thankyou… you… you… have no idea what that means to me…" Her smile could have powered the Citadel. "The memories in my head… up to a point… they're mine… or at least something that's lived that life…"

"They are your memories!" John said firmly, she smiled at him again.

"Ok… Ok… but they just… stop and… become yours… everything out of your eyes… and in them I don't… exist…" Jane closed her eyes and breathed deeply but soon she was smirking then she giggled. "Nice by the way Johnny-Boy… or maybe not so Boyish…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked at her cryptic remark.

"What you did to Tali… that night before the Collector Base… and again in the shower… on the table… her workspace in engineering…" Jane outright laughed as John's face went red. "Hell stud, you're lucky humans can't impregnate Quarians or you'da had baby Johnny's running around in bubbles… At least you know she always carried a piece of… you… inside… of…her…" She could no longer contain her laughter.

"And here I was thinking you'd be jealous." That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Jane stopped laughing and scowled, turning away from him. "… Shit… Sorry Janie… I shouldn't have said that…"

"Janie?" she turned back towards him. "You haven't called me that since we were eighteen… before basic training when we joined up…" he smiled at her and she sighed. "…I... can't get jealous… I don't know if it's Eris's design… or just me convincing myself that I'll never have you…"

He cut her off when his lips pressed against hers, she thought about resisting she really did, but she couldn't. As he pulled away tears fell from her eyes.

"See! I couldn't even stop you! I wanted to but…"

Once again she was cut off by his lips.

"You realize I've only known you for a day right?" John asked.

Jane tried to open her mouth but was once again cut off by his lips against hers.

"It took me a month before I wanted Liara enough to kiss her. And even that was more of a fling then anything."

Her protests were once again killed by his tongue in her mouth.

"I love Tali… but here I am… You saw Tali… and I'm guessing you… if you have my memories… love her as much as I do…" John smirked smugly.

More words died in her throat, she couldn't deny that… but she loved John too.

"I'm not your brother…" she sat back shocked. "Just as you aren't my sister…" she didn't understand. "We are Shepard… that's it… We are one…"

"John… I…"

"Screw Eris… Screw the Reapers…" John spoke passionately. "Screw everyone accept us… what do we want! For once we get what we want!"

John was thinking of saying more but was stopped by a perfectly executed flying Glomp courtesy of Jane followed by her attempt at a tonsillectomy using her tongue.

"Oh Johnny you say the sweetest things… You're right! I am me… We are here… and I want you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll get you for that Shepard…" a creepy little eight year old plotted his revenge as he watched the two siblings, that is until said twins began to make out… then said creepy little kid just sat there… giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later a pair of fairly rumpled twins walked into the bridge to find Ashley, Kaidan, Anderson, Nihlus and Joker discussing their destination.

"Ever been to the Citadel?" Nihlus began nodding slightly at the twins as they stepped in to the cockpit together.

"Nope… heard a lot about it though… A paradise amongst the stars…" Ashley replied.

"Been once…" Kaidan pursed his lips. "Not as much of a paradise as it's made out to be… it's an amazing place, don't get me wrong… it's just…"

"Window dressing…" Jane leaned against the now closed door. "All pretty little things in the window, but when you get inside the service's shit and all the sizes are way too small."

"I didn't understand a word of that…" Nihlus's brow ridge rose.

"It looks nice and clean but the place is filled with criminals and racists." Shepard shrugged.

"Sounds like the Citadel I know…" Anderson smirked.

"ETA is 30 minutes Captain!" Joker said spinning around in his chair. "Hey, Commander, LC, forget to Iron this morning?"

"Butt out Joker…" Jane sighed.

"Wow… I know that voice… Well… Not by experience… but that's definitely and I got laid voice… and both of you?" Joker baited the woman. "Damn that's Kinky!"

"Hey Joker! Wanna play a game? It's called how many bones Jane can break before the Flight Lieutenant screams like a two credit whore!" Jane growled, as she fell for it.

"Wow! Easy there Janie." John admonished. "Joker's virginity aside, save the bone breaking for the Citadel, we stop needing him then."

"You're right Johnny!" she smiled angelically, an angel of death to be specific. "Oh and Joker you're right me and my dear brother just fucked like a pair Varren on red sand… something you'll never be able to do… Poor Jeffy…"

She laughed at the downright hurt expression that crossed Joker's face; the others rolled their eyes obviously not taking what she had said seriously. Jane stepped away from the door as it opened and Javik walked in, he took one look out the front window and cringed as the Citadel came into view. Javik looked down right pissed… well more pissed than usual at least.

"The Citadel… the Reaper's greatest illusion… their greatest trickery…" growled Javik.

"Care to explain Javik; I thought the Protheans built the Citadel." Anderson asked.

"And we believed the Inusannon had built it… All a part of their illusion… They draw you in… the Citadel… The Mass Relays… you believe yourselves the masters of your domain… then they take it from you." Javik spoke calmly but his voice and face were still tinged in rage.

"Wow… chill Prothy!" Joker said, trying and failing to break the tension.

"…Prothy…?" Javik did not look amused.

"Yeah, you know… Prothy the Prothean!" Joker smirked.

"…If you insist on calling me that…" Javik said with suspicious calm. "…then I insist you allow me to throw you out the airlock…"

Ashley snorted while Kaidan and Anderson grinned and shook their heads, Nihlus was actually chuckling. John and Jane were leaning against each other laughing up a storm. Javik truly looked pleased with himself as Joker pouted.

"What is this? Pick on Joker day?" Joker muttered sullenly.

"Yep… didn't you get the memo?" John spoke between chortles.

"Tch… Citadel Command, this is the SSV Normandy requesting permission to dock." Joker said trying to tune out the remaining laughter.

"Stand by for clearance, Normandy." The control officer replied.

"Wow! Look at the size of that ship." Ashley said aloud as the Destiny Ascension pulled alongside them.

"The Destiny Ascension. The Flagship of the Citadel Fleet." Kaidan stated.

"Well, size isn't everything." Joker muttered.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Ashley smirked.

"I'm just saying you need firepower, too." Joker whined.

"Look at that monster! Its main gun could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet." Ashley said shooting a sideways glance at Joker.

"Good thing it's on our side, then." Kaidan said with more than a little awe.

"It is far too cumbersome, regardless of the size of the gun; a Reaper would have little trouble tearing that ship apart before it has even come to bare." Javik announced dismissively.

"Huh! See Prothy agrees with me!" Joker said smugly.

"SSV Normandy, Clearance granted. You may begin your approach." The control officer announced. "Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

"Roger, Normandy reporting." Joker said.

"Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock four-two-two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground team made its way to the Presidium quickly, more than a few heads turned to stare at Javik as he passed. Javik made it a point to ignore the gawkers completely as the team followed the team into the human embassy. They arrived just in time to hear the last of Udina's argument with the council.

"This is an Outrage! The Council would step in if the Geth had attacked a Turian Colony!" Udina yelled at the projections of the council members.

"The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems Ambassador…" The Salarian Councillor said smugly.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when they entered the Traverse…" The Asari Councillor continued for her compatriot.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre! I demand Action!" Udina shouted.

"You don't get to make demands of us Ambassador!" The Turian Councillor growled.

"Citadel Security is investigating; we will discuss anything else at the Trial." The Asari said before the transmission cut out.

Udina turned towards the crew looking particularly cross, even more so when his eyes landed on Anderson.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you…" Udina growled out.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime…" Anderson smirked. "As well as a Nihlus, the Council's Spectre who's willing to testify against Saren… we also brought a… guest…"

"A guest?" Udina narrowed his eyes.

"We didn't just find a Prothean Beaon Udina…" Jane began.

"We found a Prothean…" John finished as Javik turned, showing his face to Udina.

"My god…" Udina was wide eyed.

"It won't be enough…" Attention turned to Nihlus. "Saren is their golden boy… Javik can't prove that Saren has a hand in this… It'll be our word against his, they might listen but without solid evidence they'd probably right it off as a jealous Spectre and some humans with a grudge…"

"You're right…" Udina hummed. "We need something solid… we'd better hope that C-Sec manages to turn something up… for once."

"It doesn't matter whether or not they turn something up I'm chasing that traitor down even if it's the last thing I do!" Nihlus growled harshly.

"You've got my gun." John nodded at the Turian.

"Right behind you!" Jane and the rest of the team stepped forward.

"I think that's more than enough!" Udina scowled. "You've already jeopardized your chances of becoming a Spectre! Bringing one of their Elite up on Charges!"

"There's always something isn't their?" John shook his head.

"Anderson come with me we have matters to discuss… Commander you and your team meet us at the Citadel Tower…" Udina and a scowling Anderson walked off.

"That is why I hate Politicians…" Ashley glared at Udina's back.

"Join the Club sweet heart…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John and Jane exchanged a look as they walked up the steps of the entry way of the Citadel Tower. They were greeted by the sight of a pair of Turians arguing.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me some more time. Stall them!" Garrus Vakarian pleaded with his superior.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over Garrus!" Executor Pallin frowned at the C-Sec officer.

The Executor turned and walked away from Garrus after a dismissive wave of his hands. Garrus turned noticing the others looking at him and recognizing John from his files, though his eyes did linger on Javik for a while.

"Commander Shepard?" Garrus stated more than asked. "Garrus Vakarian. I'm in charge of the C-Sec operation into Saren."

"And that was your superior officer telling you to drop it… In other words you don't have anything and the Council wants to sweep this whole thing under the rug." John crossed his arms and shook his head, Garrus or not he always hated how C-Sec just gave up without trying.

"I don't have anything yet… but I can feel it in my gut… he's up to something…"

"Commander, I think the Council's ready for us." Kaidan interrupted.

"Good luck Commander. Maybe the Council will listen to you…" Garrus nodded at Shepard and his team as they walked away.

"Since when?" muttered John under his voice.

Moving forward they met Captain Anderson at the base of the stairs leading to the trial chamber. John smirked as he activated a function he had just installed on his omni-tool.

"The hearings already started, come on…" Anderson led the way up the stairs.

As they stood on the dais a projection of Saren appeared next to the Councillors podium, a Saren with a very smug smile.

"While the Geth attack is a matter of some concern." The Asari Councillor began. "We do not see how Saren can have any link to the attack in any way."

"C-Sec has investigated and found no evidence to support your claim of treason." The Turian Councillor stated.

Udina was about to open his mouth to argue but John stepped forward and pushed the Ambassador out of the way.

"What C-Sec investigation! We only brought forward the charges less than a day ago!" John scowled on the outside but was grinning like a loon on the inside. "I just spoke with one of the officers on the investigation! You pulled the case before he'd even had a chance to investigate!"

"There is no…" John cut the Salarian off before he could continue.

Udina looked apoplectic, Anderson and the rest of the crew shocked, except Jane who was smiling menacingly.

"You shouldn't even be presiding over this trial! You all have a personal attachment to Saren! Sparatus is an old war buddy, Valern trained him back when she was with STG and Tevos sleeps with him!" that had the Councillors in a state of shock. "Yeah, I did my research! Did you think I was just going to let you cover this up?"

Of course he'd made that up but theatrical licence was half the fun.

"There is no Evidence!" Sparatus roared.

"This is obviously a smear…" Saren tried to say before John cut him off.

"Of course there's no evidence! There was no investigation to find any! And the fact you trust a bare face over an entire room full of witnesses, including one of your own Spectres, tells us something!" that had all three Councillors far too stunned to say anything.

"What are you trying to pull? Huh?" Jane stepped up next to her brother and lover. "What are you hiding that's worth the lives of over 50,000 humans? More if Saren has his way. What are you hiding?"

"We don't answer to you!" Valern sniped.

"And the law isn't subject to your whims!" Nihlus stepped forward this time. "Saren is a traitor! And what was that bare face! A smear… Against You… Spare me you Varren fucking Thresher Maw parasite!"

"Do we look like bitches? Huh?" Jane roared. "Then why are you trying to fuck as like a bitch!"

"Recuse yourselves immediately Councillors and bring in Saren for his trial… imprison him until C-Sec can actually have an investigation, which I can guarantee will find him guilty!" John glared imperiously. "Before he has a chance to release the Reapers…"

"Reapers? What in the Spirits are Reapers!" Sparatus growled.

"A Sapient Machine Race… Saren is using the Geth to bring them back… so they can wipe us all out just as they did the Protheans!" the Shepard's smirked viciously.

"W…What!" Sparatus sputtered.

"Yet another unfounded accusation!" Saren shouted. "What next I can crap Dark Matter!"

"We have proof…" the Shepard twins exchanged a look. "Javik… A Porthean."

The Councillors were silent as Javik stepped from the shadows.

"By the Goddess…" Tevos muttered.

"This… This can't be!" the Salarian mumbled.

"Believe it Lizard…" Javik grumbled.

"I believe they're amphibians…" Jane smiled cutely.

"… They used to eat flies…" Javik replied obliviously.

"They still do… it's a delicacy apparently…" John shrugged.

"The Reapers…" Javik changed back to topic. "Murdered Billions in my cycle… allow this Traitor to walk free and you'll have doomed every one you know to an inevitable death…"

"But!" Tevos tried.

"BUT NOTHING ASARI!" Javik roared. "We sent the one you know as Althame to guide your species and this is what we find! You bury yourself in the sand as soon as reality is thrust upon you!"

"We will not be strong armed into bending to your wishes!" Sparatus roared.

"Yes you will…" John laughed as the others looked at him strangely.

"No we won't!" Valern narrowed her eyes.

"Yes you will…"

"No we won't!"

"Yes you will…

"Enough of this Commander!" Udina roared at John as who pouted petulantly.

"No wonder Eris loved doing that… It's damned entertaining…" John shook his head. "You're going to postpone this trial until we have the evidence we want and when we do you send the fleets."

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Tevos glared.

"Either you or your replacements will, because as soon as that door opens you'll be flooded with reporters and protestors after your asses for what you're trying to pull here…" John laughed.

"Commander care to fill us mere mortals in?" Anderson asked sarcastically.

"Simple, I've been broadcasting this whole trial straight to the extranet…" the Councillors looked horrified as the ground team, Udina and Anderson looked shocked. "The whole galaxy now knows that the councillors are doing nothing to stop the greatest threat the galaxy has or ever will know from killing us all... just so they can cover their own asses."

Tevos fainted as Valern face palmed and Sparatus stared into space horrified… and were those tears in the Turian's eyes? John shrugged dismissively. Saren had already cut off his feed so grandstanding was no longer worth his time.

"We'll be back with evidence… keep your schedules clear…" John brought up his omni-tool and a click later saw a flood of reporters coming in through the front doors of the Citadel Towers. "Enjoy… and remember never fuck with a Shepard… because when you fuck with a Shepard you're fucking with the best!"

He turned and walked away. The others just stared in awe.

"You fucked them!" Jane cackled as she clutched her sides trying her best to stay upright.

"Like an Asari in a Hanar porn game…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell were you thinking?" Udina shouted as they stepped out of the council chambers.

"Shut up Udina, before I kill you…" Jane's glare could freeze ice as she turned it on Udina, who froze immediately.

"We have some time now…" John began. "Nihlus we need your Spectre status, we'll grab that C-Sec officer… Garrus and find the evidence we need… and bring it before the council… screw being a Spectre… Billions of lives are a hell of a lot more important than some stupid little game of politics."

"Well said Commander." Javik nodded. "Ignore those fools and do what needs to be done."

"Damn right Skipper!" Ashley smiled.

"Good… even if they can all go fuck themselves we'll still need that evidence…" Jane said. "We need Turian support… the Asari and the Hanar will back us up, Councillor or not just by having Javik stand there."

"Would you just listen?" Udina growled.

"Turians hate traitors… It's something like a cultural taboo…" Nihlus spoke ignoring Udina. "Prove Saren is a traitor and you'll have your support. The Volus and the Elcor will follow the Hierarchy and the High Council's decisions…"

"Agreed, and the Salarians will follow so long as the Turians and the Asari do… they might be stubborn but they aren't stupid…" John continued.

"It sounds like you're planning a war Commander…" Kaidan put in.

"You'd better believe he is!" Ashley cut in.

"The Reaper's are a threat and if the council won't work with us then we'll work around them." Anderson nodded. "You have my full support… however I can help just say so."

"LISTEN!" Udina screamed.

"What?" John asked innocently.

"Your actions could have set humanity back years! What you're trying to pull has likely cost the Alliance a seat on the council and humanity its first Spectre!" Udina chastised harshly.

"Udina… Shut the fuck up!" John then punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

"...was that really necessary…?" Anderson asked.

"It filled a hole…" John answered cryptically. "Anyway, it isn't just having them on board it won't be enough… We'll need more."

"You are correct… The Prothean Military was far larger than the combined Fleets of this… Citadel…" Javik said. "We will need far more…"

"The Krogan… The Quarians… Everyone… It's their war too." John said.

"We'll need a miracle to actually pull that off." Nihlus sighed.

"We just might… but it all starts with one… We'll track Garrus down first…" John began.

"I'll use my Spectre status; it should allow me to track him via his omni-tool." Nihlus did just that. "His in Zakera Ward. Near the Clinic."

"You heard the man, Zakera Ward! Let's move!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another Round of Reference Theatre.

Name that reference.

Round 2 - Jane quotes a famous movie; name that movie, extra points for those who can also name the actor from which this quote was taken from.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team soon arrived at the Clinic.

"You sure this is the place?" Kaidan asked looking at the backwater clinic.

"The tracker placed him here." Nihlus answered. "Though why he's here I don't know…"

"Doesn't matter, you think he's inside?" Ashley asked.

"He'd better be… This place is a dump. Paradise my ass!" Jane scowled.

"You can wade through an ocean of blood but a little dirt has you spitting nails." Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Jane stoped walking and shot Ashley a look.

"Unlike some of us Williams I actually like looking good, I mean really? White and Pink Battle Armour?" Jane shot back.

Ashley stopped this time looking embarrassed and more than a little self-conscience.

"Oh! Come on! It was all they had left! I swear!" Ashley defended.

"Sure it was Chief… Sure it was…" Jane chuckled as she walked away.

"It was! Hey! Hey don't ignore me!" Ashley ran to join the rest.

"Alright, in line people, we have no idea what we're getting into." John said seriously, of course this wasn't exactly true. "Guns ready!"

They filed through the door of the Clinic to see a crouching Turian, looking ridiculous doing so by the way, hiding behind a low wall as a group of thug's man handled a female Doctor.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!" the doctor yelled in an Eastern European accent.

"That was smart doc." A thug said threateningly. "Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll…" the Thug stopped grabbing the Doctor and using her as a human shield as he saw the ground team enter. "Who are you?"

"Let her go!" John yelled as he and his team took aim.

Garrus took the entry of the team as a chance to stop the thugs; spinning out from behind the wall he had been using to conceal himself, he fired his Kessler, putting a bullet into the thug who had been holding the Doctor. The Doctor screamed and ran for cover as the thug fell.

Kaidan moved quickly firing an Overload, frying the Shields of the remaining thugs before they had the chance to raise them. Two quick shots from Ashley and Nihlus's sniper rifles and the remaining thugs fell dead.

Garrus approached the team calmly.

"Perfect timing, Commander. Gave me a clear shot at the bastard." Garrus said.

"And almost killed his hostage." John had honestly forgotten how reckless Garrus used to be.

"It's…It's… I just reacted… There wasn't any time to think. I didn't mean to… Doctor Michel? Are you hurt, are you alright?" Garrus sputtered.

"No I'm okay…" Dr. Michel spoke. "Thanks to you, all of you."

"I know those men were threatening you. But can you tell us who they work for. We can offer you protection if you do." John asked, he was getting really good at playing the part.

"They work for Fist." The Doctor began. "They wanted to shut me up, stop me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"What Quarian?" John was barely keeping himself calm; he would get to see Tali again soon! Oh and Wrex...

"A few days ago she came by my office… She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked about getting in contact with the Shadow Broker to trade information for a safe place to hide." Dr. Michel sighed. "I put her in contact with Fist… he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not anymore. He works for Saren now and the Shadow Broker isn't happy about it." Garrus added.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid even for him." Dr. Michel looked surprised. "Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"That Quarian girl must have something important." Garrus said. "Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

"Something that proves Saren is a traitor… Doctor? Did the Quarian girl mention anything about Saren or Geth?" Nihlus asked sounding desperate.

"The Geth, She said the information she was going to trade had something to do with the Geth." The Doctor said.

"She must have evidence linking Saren to the Geth. There's no way the Council will ignore that!" Garrus stated.

"Ten Cred's say they try anyway." Ashley said elbowing Javik in the stomach.

"Games of Chance were punishable by death in the empire…" Javik said, Ashley went wild eyed. "Make it fifty and you have a deal."

"You aren't so bad Javik, not bad at all." Ashley said with a chuckle.

"On topic people!" John said over his shoulder. "We find Fist and we'll find the Quarian."

"This is your show Commander." Garrus said though Shepard could have sworn he heard childish giggling from somewhere. "But I want in; I want to bring Saren down as much as you do! I'm coming with you."

"I doubt that Garrus but welcome aboard anyway."

"You know, we aren't the only ones trying to find Fist, reports have it that the Shadow Broker's hired a Krogan Bounty Hunter… Wrex… I think to take the guy out." Garrus said.

"Any leads on this guy? We can use him to find Fist then extract the Quarian girl." Jane said.

"Good idea LC. Nihlus can you do your omni-tool tracking thing?" Kaidan asked.

"Already on it… Can't find the Quarian, she must have encrypted her omni-tool, but the Krogan Wrex is in a Bar up a few levels. And Fist is at a club… Chora's Den."

"Send Wrex a message; tell him that Fist is at Chora's Den. We'll tail him until he finds Fist." John shrugged.

"Are we going to stop him Sir?" Kaidan asked.

"Criminals killing criminals? I don't see the problem?" Ashley smirked.

"We aren't going to stop him, we'll help him, Fist is a problem, and Wrex can solve that problem. I doubt he'll be interested in the Quarian anyway." John answered.

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally…?" Nihlus said. "That's the human idiom isn't it?"

"Close enough…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chora's Den was a cesspool, one of the deepest darkest places on the Citadel and easily the home away from home for many a criminal. John and Jane recognized Wrex as soon as the massive Krogan arrived at the club; John approached the Krogan despite the warnings of his team.

"You're Wrex right?" John began.

"What's it to you human?" Wrex growled, well it sounded like growling but it was probably just Wrex's regular voice.

"We have a mutual target." John nodded towards Chora's Den.

"…Hrrgh… What are you suggesting human?" Wrex cut to the chase.

"We've already scouted the place, they've locked it down and every moron with a gun is guarding the place." John said. "We go in together, I interrogate Fist then he's all yours. Got it?"

"Agreed human." Wrex grunted.

John and Wrex walked towards the team who though apprehensive relax at the sight of John calmly walking next to the Krogan

"Wrex, I'm Commander John Shepard, this is my sister and Lieutenant Commander Jane, and this is Nihlus Kryik, Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko and Javik. We'll be going in with you, we're a team, and I give the orders, got any special talents I should know about?"

"I'm a Biotic, and I'll follow your orders as long as they don't get me killed." Wrex replied looking over the team. "Four humans, two Turians and a Prothean... Huh… sounds like a bad joke."

"Saw the vid then?" Jane asked.

"Loved every minute of it, especially at the end, a Turian crying and a fainting Asari matriarch… only wished the Salarian had done more than slap herself." The Krogan laughed.

"The council is a bunch of self-concerned jackasses. They had it coming." Jane growled out.

"Hmm… Never fought with a female before… unless you count Asari… this'll be fun, always up for something new." Wrex said.

"Try not to slow us down big guy." Ashley smirked at the Krogan.

"Okay! Listen up!" The team stood at attention, even Wrex who was surprised at how commanding the Commanders presence could be straightened up. "The situation is unknown, we go in guns ready, if we encounter hostiles remember this is a civilian area watch your fire, we want Fist alive disabling shots only! Kaidan, Jane, Wrex, Javik Stasis the target if possible. Watch for the Quarian we want her alive and unharmed. Am I clear?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

They moved through the door and were fired at immediately. The team split all moving to cover except John who Charged across the bar at a thug who stood atop the bars light fixture, sending said thug flailing to his death before pulling his Brawler and dropping the shields of the Krogan bouncer who, soon after, took a sniper round to the head a la Garrus. Immediately thereafter a singularity from Jane put a pair of thugs in the air, she then made short work of them via a burst of assault rifle fire. Nihlus and Ashley having teamed up switch fired their sniper rifles putting down another pair of thugs. Wrex, followed closely by Kaidan, tackled a thug as Kaidan hit another with a Stasis, the pair then put a bullet in the head of their respective disabled targets. Javik just stood there looking half amused half irritated, he didn't have anyone to kill, how unfair.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Any sign of Fist?"

"No, Sir!"

"Damn!" John was really getting good at acting. "Come on there's a door leading to the back he might still be here."

Jumping down from the fixture John joined the team as they moved through the rear door and into a storage area. A pair of workers attempted to stop them but a rifle butt to the face from a 180 kilogram Krogan left both workers struggling to breathe let alone stop said 180 kilogram Krogan.

As they entered the back room they spotted Fist standing next to a console, he pressed a button and turned around as a pair of Defence Turrets rose up from concealed panels.

"Why do I have to do everything myself? Time to die little soldiers." Fist sneered arrogantly.

Of course his arrogance didn't last very long as pair of Shotgun blasts destroyed his Turrets, an Overload dropped his Shields and a bullet from a pistol hit him in the knee.

"Wait! Don't kill me I surrender!" Fist yelled as the team approached.

"Tell me where the Quarian is and I won't let Wrex eat you…" John shrugged as Wrex chuckled.

"She's not here! I don't know where she is! That's the truth!" Fist answered pathetically.

"He's lying." Ashley said simply.

"Wrex, eat him." John grunted, Wrex playing along stepped forward.

"Wait! Wait, I don't know where the Quarian is but I know where you can find her!" Fist whimpered. "The Quarian isn't here. Said that she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Impossible! The Shadow Broker only works through his agents." Garrus stated.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Ever! I haven't even met him, but she didn't know that, I told her I'd set up a meeting." Fist said as he scrambled to his feet. "But when she shows up it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Give me the location. Now!" John grabbed the man's collar.

"The Wards! An alley behind the markets! She's supposed to meet them right now! You can make if you hurry!" Fist answered.

"Wrex, he's all yours, on me, let's go!" John said as he turned and walked away.

"Thanks Commander much obliged." Wrex said as he blew Fist away.

"The Quarians dead if we don't move quickly." Garrus said as the team rushed to keep up with John.

"Incoming!" Ashley announced.

It seemed that the thugs had regrouped as even more of them had arrived at the scene. John was honestly not in the mood, he remembered how Tali looked facing the assassins she had only survived due to their appearance and sheer dumb luck, he wasn't going to lose her. John proved just why he was the best of the best, pulling his Brawler he rapid fired and before the others even realized what had happened every thug visible dropped with a bullet between the eyes. John hadn't even moved his head just fired. Jane wasn't far behind him as she pulled her own Brawler and any thug that was behind cover soon hovered around a Singularity then fell to her assault rifle fire.

"Impressive… though I'd hoped they would leave something for me this time." Javik said all four of his eyes wide.

The rest of the team just stared.

"If I wasn't already vouching for his Spectre status after that I would be." Nihlus shook his head and ran to keep up with the twins.

It was less than a minute later that the team arrived at the meeting. A Turian and two armoured Salarians were confronting Tali.

"Did you bring it?" the Turian Assassin asked.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" Tali demanded.

"They'll be here, where's the evidence?" the Turian ran his hand up Tali's and John saw red.

Tali pushed him away immediately but an enraged Commander was already moving. A Biotic Charge placed John right behind the Turian who had his necked promptly snapped; the Salarians could only stand there stunned while Johns Avalanche tore each of them in half.

"Are you alright?" John asked her as his team ran up to join him.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" Tali was frazzled but otherwise unharmed.

"Don't worry about Fist, he's a corpse." Nihlus said calmly.

"Then I guess I have two things to thank you for." Tali spoke. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Commander John Shepard, and this is my team, we're following a lead about evidence of Saren working with the Geth." John smiled as sexily as he could.

A long time ago… or was it in two years' time? John wasn't about to think on the specifics, Kelly Chambers, his yeoman and a good friend had schooled him on body language. This education had become vital when dealing with Tali as their relationship progressed, when Tali liked something she would rock slightly on her heels. He remembered her doing this a lot when they had been on the first Normandy; it seemed that her crush had started far sooner than he'd thought as she began to rock as she spoke to him.

"Then I have a chance to repay you already, but I can't show you here… We need to go somewhere safe." Tali said.

"The Ambassadors office in the human embassy should be safe. He'll want to see this anyway." Ashley volunteered.

"To the embassy then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not making my life easy Commander, Fire fights in the wards, an all on assault on Chora's Den? Do you have any idea how many…" Udina was once again treated to a punch in the face.

"We have evidence of Saren's guilt." Jane announced, groaned Udina in pain seconds before he passed out. "The young lady here has something for us."

"Good to hear." Anderson spoke for Udina. "Please start from the beginning, including your name."

"My name is Tali'Zorah, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya." Tali began.

"You don't see many Quarians away from the Flotilla; care to explain what you're doing here?" Anderson asked.

"I was on my Pilgrimage… it is a rite of passage…" Tali replied shyly.

"A Quarian, when they reach a certain age are sent away from the Flotilla, they have to bring back an item of value and give it to the Captain of their birth ship, then they're given an adult ship name, Tali was born on the Rayya, so she's Nar Rayya." John informed them.

"You know a lot about my people." Tali stated surprised.

"Something of a hobby I know more things about other species then my own." John shrugged and smirked. "I have a lot of respect for the Quarian people, setting out in the galaxy, making something of yourself, earning the respect of your people."

"Th…Thankyou… it isn't as great as you make it sound." Tali said, John knew that pose all too well; shuffling back her head down and her fingers twitching; if she were human Tali would be blushing like a school girl. "Anyway when I heard about Geth activity I went to see what was going on, it has been almost three hundred years since the Geth left the veil… ever since…"

"The Quarians created the Geth and the Geth rebelled." Nihlus said harshly.

"Hey! That wasn't…" Tali was cut off.

"Enough! Tali, you don't need to defend yourself. This isn't the Quarians fault." John glared at Nihlus. "This is Sarens, he's the one in control now. Nihlus focus on the threat, not trying to find someone to blame." John sighed and Nihlus breathed out.

"Sorry it's just…" Nihlus stopped himself.

"Tali, please continue." John said.

"Yes… ah… you see, I'd tracked down some Geth and when I found one alone I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought Geth fried their memory cores once they died." Anderson stated questioningly.

"They do but if you're fast and know what you're doing you can extract some of the data." Tali said. "I managed to retrieve pieces of its audio banks."

Tali played the audio log from her omni-tool, Sarens voice blared clearly from its holographic speakers.

"We failed at Eden Prime not only was the Beacon taken but we couldn't even retrieve the information stored within it. We are no closer to finding the conduit." Saren sounded angry.

"That's Saren's voice! We can prove he was involved in the attack." Anderson said victoriously.

"That bastard is ours!" Nihlus was downright cheering.

"They search for the Conduit?" Javik asked.

"Wait! There is more. Saren wasn't alone." Tali said.

Once again Tali played the audio log.

"We failed at Eden Prime not only was the Beacon taken but we couldn't even retrieve the information stored within it. We are no closer to finding the conduit." Saren voice once again announced.

"Regardless, the Reaper's will return!" the other voice spoke.

"I don't recognise the other voice. The one talking about the Reapers." Anderson said.

"I do." Attention turned to Jane. "That's Matriarch Benezia T'soni, she's high up with the Asari, a spiritual leader."

"In other words, big trouble." Garrus spoke.

"The word again… Conduit, I recognise it." Javik said, attention in the room turned to him. "The Reapers used that as the name for the Citadel."

"The Citadel?" Anderson asked.

"Yes… the Citadel is the centre of the Mass Relay network." Javik began. "It open's the gate to the resting place of the Reapers."

"Do you think Saren knows that the Citadel is the Conduit?" Kaidan asked.

"No, otherwise he would have just opened the thing and not even bothered with the Beacon." Anderson replied.

"The Reapers were shrewd… If they have enthralled Saren as you believe then he likely knows very little." Javik said. "If they have not then he is just a traitor and a fool, both crimes punishable by a painful death."

"Agreed."

"Tali, you're with us." John began.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Commander?" Ashley interrupted.

"She's an expert on Geth, the audio logs prove it, and with Saren gunning for her the safest place she can be is right behind us." John said seriously.

"Thanks, you won't regret this." Tali nodded at him.

"I'll drag Udina to the Council Chambers, meet us there." Anderson proceeded to physically drag Udina unconscious body out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team once again met Anderson at the stairs leading to the Council Chambers.

"Come on." Anderson said on seeing the group. "Udinas presenting the data to the councillors."

"I'll have to punch that idiot's lights out again." John said as he once again activated his extranet broad casting program.

"We failed at Eden Prime not only was the Beacon taken but we couldn't even retrieve the information stored within it. We are no closer to finding the conduit."

"Regardless, the Reaper's will return!"

"You wanted proof? Well there it is." Udina said pointing a finger at the council.

"The evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and every effort will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." The Turian councillor looked weary despite himself, and the fear in his eyes as John and Jane walked into the room was rather fulfilling.

"I recognize the other voice." Tevos began.

"Yes, Matriarch Benezia, a very influential Asari leader." Udina stressed the word Asari.

"Regardless, what is this Conduit they speak of?" Valern asked. "We are well aware of the Reapers…"

"After the hell you gave us earlier you'd better be." John said menacingly. "We know what the Conduit is, but the less people who know the better."

"You don't trust us with the information?" Tevos said though it was clear she knew the answer.

"This less people who know the better." Jane repeated her brother's words.

"Now, what are you going to do about Saren?" Udina asked.

"He no longer…" Sparatus was interrupted.

"Not this shit again! The longer Saren is out there the more people are going to die!" John roared. "You need someone actively tracking Saren!"

"Who do you suggest the Commander? Yourself?" Valern said snidely.

"Are you really that stupid? Nihlus has already promised to track the traitor down, give him the resources he needs!" Jane spoke for her brother.

"They can't do that…" Nihlus said, attracting attention to himself. "I'm too close to the issue… so is Anderson, it's probably why Udina tried to keep him away."

Udina smiled smugly only to be punched in the face again though this time it was by Jane.

"The Council tasked me with evaluating you and your sister for Spectre status, both of you are capable, more than capable of the position, Shepard your leadership skills are a massive asset and your sisters tenacity and combat prowess make her just as viable, by each other's sides I doubt even Saren would stand a chance, you're one hell of a team." Nihlus spoke aloud.

"You can't be serious they? They undermine the council constantly!" Valern sputtered.

"No, they undermine you constantly; they represent everything the council stands for and have done more for the galaxy in the last few days then this council has in the last few decades!" Nihlus scolded. "You don't really have a choice either, almost every person in council space has already heard your dressing down, if you deny them the position, I'm guessing they'll know that as well!"

"Believe it!" John said as he raised his omni-tool.

"Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Commander Shepard… Step forward." Tevos sighed. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file." Valern continued.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." Tevos took over again.

"Spectres bear a great burden. Both our first and last line of defense, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." Sparatus spoke.

"You will be the first human Spectres. This is a great achievement for you as individuals and for the human race." Tevos said aloud.

"Well about fucking time." Jane said smugly, John just shook his head though he didn't bother to conceal his smile.

"Your first mission." Sparatus said trying to ignore the siblings. "Is to track the Traitor Saren Arterius and bring him to justice."

The Shepard twins and their team left promptly. The Councilors turned to each other and in unison the same thought was spoken aloud

"Saren's screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet another game of Reference Theatre.

Round 3 - John uses a catch phrase belonging to another hero, name that hero.


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team as well as Udina and Anderson had reconvened to Udina's office following the trial.

"There's a lot of work to do Commander…" Udina was once again punched in the face this time by Javik.

"I have not had the chance to kill anything since I was awakened; it is about time I had an opportunity to enjoy myself." Javik shrugged as the team looked at him questioningly.

"Okay, know that Udina's out of the way; you'll need a ship, a crew and supplies." Anderson spoke. "You're Spectre's now, and a Spectre's need a ship. The Normandy is yours. A finer crew you couldn't ask for. Treat them well."

"We're honoured Captain." Jane and John smiled.

"I'll stay behind… someone needs to keep Udina out of trouble." Anderson smirked.

"I'll be staying behind as well." Nihlus began. "You'll need every resource you can get and I know my way around, I'll make sure everything is taken care of. I'll even have the Spectre Requisition Officer link the Normandy to our system. Just call me and I'll send you whatever you need."

Damn, why couldn't of someone done this before? It was good having friends in high places, especially friends who could bend the rules. He shook his head remembering when he used to have to buy his teams armour and guns not to mention his own, it was ridiculous.

"Thanks Nihlus, though I would have thought you'd have wanted to track Saren down yourself." Jane asked.

"I'd love to kill that bastard… but I'm way to close to the situation… Saren will use that against me." Nihlus sighed. "Shoot him once for me, Okay?"

"Right in the head." Jane nodded.

"We have a few leads for you, Geth sightings have been reported in Feros and Noveria… there is another thing… but it might be nothing." Anderson began. "Benezia had a daughter."

"And you think she might be involved?" Garrus asked.

"We aren't sure but we can't just ignore the possibility, we have reports of her working on an archaeological dig in the Artemis Tau system, we're unsure what world she's on." Anderson replied.

"This wouldn't be Doctor Liara T'soni would it?" Jane asked.

"You know her?" Anderson asked.

"Personally? No, I've read some of her articles though; she's an expert on Prothean's." Jane shrugged. "Though she has a habit of romanticising them, she'll probably have a heart attack just seeing Javik." Jane continued. "She's also young, by Asari standards."

"Asari standards?" Garrus asked.

"She's a 106, barely out of her teens." Jane replied.

"We'll track her down first, even if she isn't a part of this she's likely to have a way of contacting Benezia, throw in an expert on Protheans and she'll be valuable." John nodded.

"If she isn't working with Saren." Kaidan added.

"A risk, I admit. We can't just ignore her." John continued.

"Worst comes to worst, we can use her as a bargaining chip." Ashley volunteered.

"Assuming this Benezia Asari isn't indoctrinated her daughter will be a great asset." Javik nodded at Ashley.

"First things first we track her down." John concluded.

"She'll be on Therum." Jane stated. "There was a Prothean ruin discovered there only recently, she'll be there."

"Quick question, why do we need a Prothean expert if we already have a Prothean? Other than to catch the Matriarch, of course." Garrus asked.

That had Jane effectively silenced but John was really getting in to the act.

"Information, Javik knows a lot but the galaxy's changed in the last 50,000 years, we can't expect Javik to know everything she'll know things Javik couldn't." Garrus nodded at Johns answer. "Not to mention Janie's crush on the cute Doctor…"

"Son of a bitch!" Jane yelled as she swung a left hook at her brother, who laughed as he dragged her into his arms.

"I'll pay you back later." He whispered into her ear, she blushed but otherwise calmed down.

"Well if that wasn't reason enough…" Kaidan rolled his eyes; wait… was that jealousy? John flinched at the thought.

"Okay, first Jane's new plaything." John dodged a right uppercut this time. "Then from there. Too the Normandy, people. Move Out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team arrived at docking bay 422 to see a massive Krogan being accosted by a pair of Alliance Security Officers.

"I'm here to see the Shepard's I have no quarrel with you." Wrex's voice rang.

"Sir! This is an Alliance Vessel, you can't board, no matter who you're looking for!" an Alliance Marine said bravely though the shaking of his knees was fair evidence of his actual mind set.

Even with another Marine the Krogan and his scars was still an intimidating sight.

"Stand down Marine, he has clearance." John cut in. "Mine… as the new C.O. Wrex is being drafted."

This came as a surprise to the team, Javik nodded, the Prothean had a healthy respect for the Krogan, from one warrior to another; Jane saw this coming, nodding in approval while Kaidan, Garrus and Ashley looked sceptical, Tali on the other hand seemed accepting.

"You know what I'm here for then Commander?" Wrex smirked.

"You like to fight and we're taking the fight to Saren, not exactly a stretch." John shrugged.

"You got that right." Wrex smirked showing more than a few of his rather sizeable teeth.

"Right, I'm on my way to speak with the ships Requisitions Officer, join the team, grab your gear and let's go." John said.

"I have my gun, that's more than enough." Wrex laughed.

The Cargo Bay was in the process of being resupplied, the Mako was sitting there as always. The Requisitions Officer seemed different to how he remembered him, regardless; he was waiting in the Cargo Bay leaning against a crate, the soldier saluted as the Commander arrived.

"Sir, Lieutenant Blake Calibre reporting for Duty Sir!" the Lieutenant saluted, though John and Jane caught the edges of a smirk on his face… now he knew that wasn't the man's name.

"At ease Lieutenant. We'll need a complete refitting; Chief Williams definitely needs a new set of armour."

"Screw you!" Ashley growled.

"Screw you…?" John waved his arms airily.

"Screw you, sir!" Ashley chirped.

"And while you're at it any new weapons you've come across would be handy." John said.

"Yes sir! You see… We've just… gotten…" the Lieutenant couldn't keep it up and began laughing.

The team turned to each other not noticing what was funny.

"Lieutenant! Control yourself!" Jane growled this only seemed to make the man laugh harder.

"Janie, Janie, Janie… You know I don't do control…" The man was still laughing as the woman paled.

"Eris. What the fuck are you doing here?" John asked rubbing his forehead.

The team was curious, the Jane they knew was unflappable yet this Jane was terrified and even John was on edge. This man, Blake? Or was it Eris? Seemed to scare them and all he was doing was laughing.

"Blew it before it got any fun… Meh… Anyway, yep it's me your favourite god of chaos!" The Lieutenant now revealed as Eris flipped up his hands flamboyantly, its body warped back into what John had remembered it to be, causing more than a few terrified looks. "Decided since I was already meddling to make this interesting."

"Interesting? You rewrote the entire universe and you aren't interested! Are you fucking INSANE!" John roared.

"… What part of chaos don't you understand?" Eris asked scathingly.

"Who is this guy?" Kaidan asked tensely.

"You're better off not knowing Alenko…" Jane said shakily.

"Anyways… believe it or not I'm here for a reason." The god shrugged.

"Really? And that is?" John asked scathingly.

"Wow! What's with all the hostility?" Eris pouted. "What did I ever do to you?"

"It's what you did to Jane! Why wouldn't I be hostile?" John glared.

"Mou… I didn't do anything..."

"Are you saying you didn't fuck with her head?"

"Of course I did. I told you that remember?"

"You just said you didn't do anything!"

"Yes?"

"You…Argh...! You're doing it again aren't you?" John sighed; he stopped to think for a second then breathed out deeply. "Did you mess with Jane's emotions?"

"Nope. Put her memories in and let her own emotions do the rest."

"Really?"

"A-huh."

"O…Kay…" That deflated John and even Jane seemed to relax.

"Care to explain Commander?" Javik asked with a tilt of his head.

"He can't…" They turned to Eris. "No offense but the less people who know the less of a chance it can get out, and you might not tell anyone… or you might even if you don't want to."

"Indoctrination…" Javik growled.

"Yep… Anyways… I wanted things different, so I'm here to make sure they are…" Turning around Eris opened the crate.

The opened crate revealed a wide assortment of guns and armour, some of which the Shepard twins were sure wouldn't exist for another two years at the very least. Eris moved towards an unopened package and picked it up moving towards the team.

"For the lovely Chief Williams, a set of the Kassa Fabrications newest creation, the Ashes Armour, with Delumcore Overlay Visor as well as the Black Widow Anti-Material Rifle and of course the M-99 Saber. Enjoy." Ashley was downright gushing looking at the guns and armour.

"For the walking corpse, Kaidan Alenko." That had a few eyebrows raised. "Reckoning Armour." Kaidan eyes grew large. "An M-358 Talon, relax its painted black." Another raised eyebrow. "And an M-55 Argus."

"For Wrex, the cockroach dinosaur." Wrex grunt seemed disapproving. "Heavy Colossus Armour and a brand new M-300 Claymore."

"Come to daddy!" Wrex yelled as he snatched the gun from the god's hands, he started caressing the barrel and rubbing his face against it.

"Okay… That's kind of weird… Moving on… Garrus Vakarian, For you we have a good old set of Turian Spec Ops Armour, a good old Mattock, modified with full auto setting, and of course, the Krysae Anti-Material Sniper Rifle." Eris finished, Garrus looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Javik by the way you forgot this on Eden Prime!" Eris chirped tossing him his Particle Rifle, Javik checked the gun over before nodding slowly still distrusting the god.

"For Shepard… the one without a penis… Terminus Armour, an N7 Valkyrie and the N7 Eagle, I've given you a lot Janie, try to remember that." The god was smiling even if his words had an edge in them. "This is when you say, Thankyou daddy!"

"I'm not calling you that!" Jane growled.

"Bah… No fun." Eris pouted. "Anyway next up male Shep. For you I have a full set of Rosenkov's famous Kestrel Armour as well as an N7 Crusader and an N7 Eagle identical to your sisters."

"Last up, no I wasn't going to leave you out, Hammasa Kohistani a.k.a Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, I offer you something else… It isn't armour or guns…" Tali was disappointed but turned curious quickly. "On Earth about 191 years ago… of course this wasn't the same Earth… Meh… Anyway… A woman invented a system… this system staved off her death for almost 23 years. And even then it was her choice when she ended it."

"To be precise it was a system of Nano-machines working to create an artificial immune system." Eris twirled a syringe between his fingers as silence once again reined. "Of course I'll also toss in an M-11 Wraith just for…"

"AN ARTIFICIAL IMMUNE SYSTEM!" Tali screamed, for such a small girl she sure packed a big voice when she wanted to. "Give me it! NOW!"

She grabbed the god by the lapel and began shaking him; of course she stopped said shaking as soon as Eris rammed the syringe into her neck. The girl reeled back clutching the rupture in her suit caused by the injection, John was tempted to shoot the god but even he wasn't that stupid.

"Done!" Eris bounced on his heel. "Take off her helmet in about an hour… The Wraith is waiting for her in the crate… Oh there's another package in there make sure it goes to the right person… And if Tali ever grabs me like that again I'll throw her into a black hole."

Eris then skipped off of the ship leaving a stunned ground team behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tali, now without a helmet, strutted around the ship. The sight of her face had more than a few Marines staring and it had nothing to do with a Quarian not wearing a helmet. She was sitting in the Mess enjoying the feeling of air, sweet contaminated air for the first time ever, she was ecstatic, she was even eating Turian Chocolate, unfiltered, Unfiltered!

Whoever this Eris was she owed the creature more than she could ever give.

"How're you doing Tali? Any problems?" John sat down across from her.

"None so far, whatever that… thing… did… I… don't even have a fever! It's incredible!" Tali smiled as she rocked in her seat.

"Good to hear… Huh… just thought of something." John chuckled a little. "Imagine using yourself as your pilgrimage gift… that sounded better in my head."

"Give myself to the Captain?" Tali tilted her head back, he knew that pose, she was flirting, and the coy smirk he could now see on her face helped. "What are you suggesting?" She stopped her head angling down and her hands twitching. "I… I mean…ah… Keelah…"

"Hah… It's alright… though technically I'm only a Commander." John chuckled.

"Rank means little." Tali said seriously, straitening her back. "The crew is your responsibility to the Quarians that is a sacred trust, you lead thus you are the Captain."

"Alright, Alright!" John smirked. "Still, flirting aside." Tali's head dipped once again. "That artificial immune system will probably mean a lot to the fleet."

"I'll be a hero." She smiled, she looked like she wanted to continue but she stopped herself.

"And Rael might just be proud." John muttered.

"W…What?" Tali went wide eyed, her phosphorescent eyes making the look particularly surprised.

"Rael'Zorah, the Admiral, right?" John said thinking on the fly. "You're related aren't you? I'm guessing he'll be proud."

"Rael… is my father…" she flinched.

"Ah…" John sighed.

"Tch… You sound like a Vocha…" Tali muttered.

"I've heard that before." He chuckled. "Hey, how bout next time we've got shore leave I take you someplace to eat?"

"Like…Like a date?" Tali stuttered her eyes going wide.

"No, not like a date." Tali's head turned, she was disappointed; of course anyone who didn't know Tali wouldn't have known that. "A date."

Her head darted back to him, it had always been something John had wanted to do with Tali but they had always been too busy to just stop and go on a date. When they did have time, something always ruined it, on the Citadel the few places that served Dextro-Amino food didn't accept Quarians, the same could be said about Illium, except Aethyta's bar, which quite frankly wasn't exactly a romantic setting, and anything remotely edible would not be found on Omega. Places that they could just enjoy themselves were a no go as well as the stares would always make Tali feel awkward and she'd immediately want to leave.

"I… I… um… ah… oh…I…" Tali was struck dumb.

"Is that a no?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean… No, I'd like to but… um…ah…" Tali trailed off.

"I see the cute Quarian girl is just trying to spare the feelings of the brutish human." He laughed a little letting her know it was just a joke.

"I'd love to… but wouldn't people think it is inappropriate." She said downcast.

"Screw'em." John deadpanned.

"Screw'em?" Tali repeated incredulously.

"It isn't about what they want; it's about what you want." John frowned. "What do you want Tali?"

"Okay." She smiled shyly.

"Okay." John smirked.

"Sir, ETA to Therum 15 minutes. Seems the LC was right we have Geth in orbit." Joker announced over the comm interrupting them.

"Got it Joker, Suit up people." John stood from where he and Tali were talking. "Report to the Cargo Bay we'll be dropping the Mako." John smiled at Tali. "We'll finish this later, right now suit up."

"Aye, Aye Captain." Tali blushed, rising from her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another round of Reference Theatre. Two rounds in one this time.

Round 4 - Eris's name has a meaning. Guess what it is.

Round 5 - Name the woman who extends her life using Nano-machines, extra points for naming the franchise she appears in.


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ever been dropped in a Mako before?" Jane grinned.

The team was outfitted and assembled, sitting in the Mako as John sat in the driver's seat. All equipped with the god of chaos's new weapons and armour. It had been a long time since he'd piloted a Mako; John thought to himself, he'd loved this tank, especially using it to ram helpless Geth. The machine gun was brand new and the cannons were newly calibrated courtesy of Garrus, he distinctly remembered a ton of Geth Armatures defending the Prothean runes. He also distinctly remembered a large shield that took an even larger mining laser to penetrate. He also remembered meeting Liara.

Liara had been his best friend and at one time his lover but after his untimely death and resurrection their relationship had broken down, they were still the best of friends, but he had found Tali and she had become more and more obsessed with the Shadow Broker. Even after the Shadow Broker's death and her subsequent takeover of his systems she had changed, maybe they could have had something but both of them had other priorities so they took the easy way out.

"No, Turians don't drop unless we're crashing, we usually land." Garrus deadpanned.

"Wimp." Wrex laughed.

"Oh Garrus you're gonna love this!" Ashley cackled.

"Why are all the women I know crazy?" Kaidan shook his head.

"Speak for them not for me… I heard drop, that's enough to have me worried." Tali said tensely, now once again donning her helmet for safety purposes.

"Don't be, the turbulence is a bitch, but other than that it's pretty safe, the thrusters and the armour make even the biggest drops harmless. Saw one of these get spaced and fall out of orbit, barely a scratch on it." John tried to reassure the team.

"That's fine and all Commander but it doesn't help." Garrus replied.

"Grow a quad Turian!" Wrex growled.

"You evolved from birds Turian, it should be in your very nature to be in the air." Javik remarked.

"Birds fly, not fall." Garrus glared.

"Commander, initiating drop, are you ready?" Joker's voice rang over the intercom.

"We're good Joker hit it!" John yelled.

The Cargo Bay door opened wide as John gunned the engine.

"Oo Fucking Rah!" Jane screamed in joy.

The Mako fell with increasing speed.

"Attention all male Mako passengers please keep a firm hold of your penis's this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Joker remarked.

"Joker when I get back on the ship I'm shooting you!" Garrus growled.

The ground came up far faster than Jane would have preferred as John kicked in the thrusters and with an almighty thud the Mako hit the ground and kept moving.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" John asked looking back at Garrus.

"I hate you, I should of stayed with C-Sec, boredom is better than being dropped from the lower atmosphere." Garrus looked pale, considering his complexion shouldn't be able to change that said something.

Attention turned to Tali as her deep breathing kept going.

"That… was…" Tali stopped.

"Are you alright Tali?" Ashley said laying a hand on the Quarian's shoulder.

"Can we do that again?" Tali giggled manically.

Even Javik tried to raise a non-existent eyebrow.

"Ah…sure?" John said, maybe Kaidan was right about crazy women. "Next mission… or something."

"I'm picking up some strange readings, really strange, like off the damn charts. Looks like it's coming from an underground complex just a few klicks away from the drop zone." Joker informed the team.

"Thanks for the heads up Joker." John replied as he began driving forward.

The Tank continued on quickly encountering a Geth drop ship, and its payload, several Geth Armatures. John with Tali working on the guns hit the Geth with the main cannon from a distance, making short work of the massive machines.

"So what we're just going to sit here while you shoot Geth?" Wrex asked.

"Yeah, until we find a place that tank can't make it through then we continue on foot." John replied, Wrex grunted disapprovingly. "You could always get out and walk."

An inarticulate grunt was his only answer.

They met increasing resistance as they moved closer the complex Joker had notified them about. They soon arrived at a set of massive shutters protected by several Geth Turrets; there was no way in, so following another path they arrived at a second blockade surrounded by Geth Destroyers as well as several more Geth Turrets. John particularly enjoyed running down the Geth after destroying the Turret's.

"Alright everyone out, Jane take Garrus, Wrex and Kaidan, find a way to open these gates, I'll take Tali, Ashley and Javik with me." John ordered as they disembarked.

It didn't take long and other than a pair of Geth Troopers neither team met any real resistance, after a minute they were back on the Mako.

"Well that was… dull." Ashley remarked.

"Meh… better than dying." Jane shrugged.

They kept on encountering several Geth Troopers flacking three Geth Armatures and a Geth Colossus; John kept his distance destroying the larger enemies with the cannon and simply ran over the smaller ones. Entering through a tunnel the tank ran over a pair of Geth waiting on the other end. Another tunnel another group of dead Geth later and they arrived at a dead end and found their comms dead.

"Looks like we're on foot from here." Jane said jumping from the Mako.

The team kept moving encountering several Geth units though they weren't much of a challenge. Until they reached a bridge, a Geth Ghost dropped down from the bottom of the bridge followed by a Squad of Geth, including several Geth Stalkers and a Geth Armature; the team quickly took cover from the superior numbers.

"It's an ambush Skipper!" Ashley called out.

"Jane, give us a Singularity, dead centre, Wrex, Tali flank and tear them apart, Kaidan with me we'll hit the Armature, Javik, Garrus and Ashley covering fire. Move out."

The Singularity had most of the Geth in the air, the combination shotgun and assault rifle fire made short work of the defenceless synthetics. The Armature caught in between Kaidan and Shepard lost its shields following their joint fire and an Overload from Kaidan. The Armature went down just as quickly as the rest of the Geth.

"We're clear." Tali announced as she looked around.

"This looks like the place." Jane remarked as they walked up the ramp to yet another tunnel only to find a locked door.

"What makes you think that?" Garrus asked.

"Big tunnel, locked door, after an ambush? This place screams evil lair." Jane nodded assuredly.

"That or the panel saying you are now entering the dig site." John rolled his eyes.

"That could be it…" Jane pouted at her twin.

A liberal application of omni-gel saw the team entering the Prothean dig site. The pipe extended downwards almost a mile towards a chasm filled with Prothean technology and a number of Geth.

"Never been in a Prothean ruin before." Garrus thought aloud.

"Me neither." Kaidan said. "Unless you count Eden Prime."

"I remember this place." Attention turned to Javik. "It was an outpost during the Metacon War's. A staging point, much history of great battles lines these halls."

"I like it here more and more." Wrex grunted.

The elevator stopped just short of the bottom level of the complex, the platform was trashed and a panicked voice rang from beneath them.

"Um… Hello? Can anybody help me? Please?" Liara called out from behind the Kinetic barriers that held her in place. "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped. I need help." Liara's eyes widened. "Are you… Are you real? Oh no, don't be stupid Liara, humans don't come here let alone Turians, Krogans and Quarians… and is that a Prothean? You're hallucinating… And talking to yourself… Oh Goddess, I'm going to die here."

"You're not hallucinating, and you're not going to die in there." Jane said calmly.

"You're oddly lucid for a hallucination." Liara replied airily. "Though they usually do not claim to be real… at least I think."

"The name's Jane we're from…" Javik cut her off.

"Enough of this!" Javik growled. "The Asari was stupid enough to activate the entry barriers. Then the prisoner containment barrier. Move aside!" Javik proceeded to tear out a panel just to the right of the barrier to reveal a keypad. "Standard prisoner containment in the empire. That this scientist was foolish enough to fall within it is just proof of how primitive your cultures are."

"Advanced Kinetic barriers for a prisoner?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Reaper Prisoners, back before we realized it was too late to combat them we captured their troops to study. We obtained little." Javik reminisced angrily.

Liara fell as the barriers dropped only for a massive Krogan to pin her against the wall.

"Wrex, what are you doing?" John asked passively on the other hand Jane looked annoyed.

"Securing a Prisoner, trapped or not she could be working for Saren." Wrex replied also rather calm despite his actions.

"Good thinking Wrex." John began with a roll of his eyes. "Except one thing." Wrex turned his head enquiringly. "Excuse me Doctor, do you know anything about the plans of a man named Saren or your mother Benezia?"

Wrex took a step back allowing the Asari to right herself and look at the group.

"I haven't spoken to my mother in almost a decade and Saren? He's after me for some reason; I'm unsure just what that reason is, other than that? Little else, I apologise."

"Thanks Doctor, come on its best we get you out of here, we'll fill you in on the ship. We could use your help with something." Jane nodded.

"She's coming with us!" a group of Geth led by a Krogan had arrived on a platform above.

"Fuck! They've got the high ground." Ashley scowled raising her sniper fifle.

"Yes, yes they do." John made sure Ashley saw him roll his eyes before he disappeared in a flash of Biotics.

Reappearing on the platform above John threw the Geth with a Shockwave and unloaded his Crusader into the chest of the bulky Krogan. Said Krogan fell to the ground dead soon after. Another flash of Biotics had John standing next to Ashley again.

"Show Off." Jane chuckled.

"That was extremely impressive I was unaware humans could use Biotics to such a degree." Liara said smiling. "A Biotic Charge is a technique even Asari Matriarchs have trouble with."

"John's special that way." Jane smiled.

"You're pretty good yourself." John winked at his sister.

"Enough flirting." Javik announced, once again coming way to close to the truth for John and Jane's liking. "It is best we leave before we are overrun by machines."

"So you're… You're not really a Prothean are you?" Liara asked wide eyed and stunned by the very existence of the person in front of her.

"No." Javik said bluntly.

"You aren't a Prothean?"

"Yes."

"Yes you're a Prothean or yes you aren't?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"He's a Prothean, enough already!" Kaidan seemed frustrated, maybe he had noticed Jane eyeing up the Asari.

"Joker, pick up." John growled in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice going team, that was surprisingly normal, no giant dreadnoughts, no traitor Spectres, hell I was half expecting the Batarian armada to show up." Joker's voice echoed over the loud speaker. "And here I was thinking that every mission I'd have with you would involve something weird going down."

The team had reconvened in the comm centre following the mission the mission both Shepards held back sighs they'd always hated reporting to the council, bunch of asinine pricks always ended up giving Shepard a headache. Liara had been debriefed about the situation and though wanting to be of help she knew very little information.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara asked in moderate outrage.

"Meh, that's just Joker, you'll learn to ignore him." Jane waved her off.

"Hmm… must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, but I am grateful to you and your team, you saved my life back there both from Saren's men and the Prothean device."

"It was a prison cell Asari." Javik stated uncaringly.

"You sure you don't know anything about why Saren wants you?" Kaidan asked. "Maybe you uncovered something about the Conduit that you don't know about."

"It is possible but unlikely." Liara began. "The only thing I know about the Conduit is that it played a hand in the Prothean extinction. You see that is my real area of expertise, and something I've been researching for the last fifty years."

"No further research is necessary; the Reapers are responsible for our extinction." Javik answered. "And as for the Conduit, it was the name given to the Citadel by the Reapers. It is the central Conduit of the Mass Relay network."

"I see…" Liara sighed. "And the Beacon began all this. It is rather fascinating, the Commander was the first person to ever survive exposure I can't begin to think how to explain that. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process; you must be remarkable strong willed."

"Or just too damned stubborn." Jane smirked at her twin.

"Let's try not to go too far off topic here." Kaidan stated.

"You are right I apologise, my scientific curiosity got the better of me." Liara's cheeks darkened. "Unfortunately there is very little I can contribute… though I could offer my aid I am a capable Biotic and this is an opportunity of a life time."

"Welcome aboard." John began, though some looked like they were about to protest. "It'll probably be safer if you stuck with us anyway." That killed most protests. "But I'll have Jane review your skills before fielding you."

"Yes Commander." She swayed a little and groaned. "I am sorry Commander but I'm feeling a little light headed."

"Ashley, take Liara down to the Mess get her something to eat and show her to a spare bunk." John ordered. "Take her to Chakwas if this keeps up."

"Yes Sir." Ashley moved off directing the Doctor out of the comm centre.

"Everyone else dismissed." John nodded at the others who except for Jane filed out. "Joker how are the mission reports?"

"Filed Sir, want me to patch you through to the council?" Joker replied.

"Patch them through Joker." Jane said.

"Setting up the link now Commander, LC."

The projector on the other side of the room flared to life revealing the forms of the Councillors.

"We've received your report; I understand that Doctor T'soni is on the Normandy." Councillor Tevos began, she appeared posed and calm but both Shepards could see the tension across her forehead.

"I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" Sparatus kept his voice level.

"Unnecessary, she's on our side; Saren wanted her as a prisoner or dead. Liara's with us." John said frankly as he crossed his arms over his cheast.

"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." Councillor Tevos tried.

"Proves Benezia isn't in control anymore, she's Indoctrinated." Jane shook her head.

"Maybe she doesn't know?" Valern questioned.

"It's possible but unlikely." John echoed Liara's earlier statement. "We're talking about a Matriarch; I doubt she'd be stupid enough to be caught unaware by Saren. A Reaper on the other hand, now that's a different story."

"Yes… well." The Asari councillor looked abashed.

"At least the mission was a success." Valern stated.

"I was half expecting you to blow the ruins up." Sparatus shot snidely.

"If you wanted a problem blown up you should have sent a Turian." John replied smugly.

"Yes…" Sparatus growled.

"If that's all signing out." Valern shut the transmission off.

"Bastards." Jane muttered. "Joker, put me in contact with Nihlus." Jane shot John a look.

"Yes ma'am, patching him through." Joker replied.

Nihlus's appeared across the holographic projector, the Turian smiled at the sight of the two siblings.

"Good to see you two, just read the mission reports, looks like things went perfectly." Nihlus congratulated the twins.

"Yes it did, how are things on your end, everyone gearing up for war?" John asked, they'd better be he didn't want a repeat of last time.

"You guys have really lit a fire underneath the galaxy. The Alliance has upped production of warships by two they'll have double their current fleet this time next year." That surprised John, a good surprise, but a surprise none the less. "They've contacted the Hierarchy who have also increased fleet production; the Salarian Union and the Asari Republic have agreed despite the councillors protests. The Treaty of Farixen has been dissolved, the Volus have begun designs on several Dreadnoughts, the Hanar, and the Elcor, are following suite. Every council species is gearing for war."

"My people are preparing." Tali announced as she swayed into the room her mask once again removed as a wide eyed Turian stared. "I have just been in contact with my father… I mean Admiral Zorah, the Artificial Immune System Nano-Machines are invaluable and the Admiralty Board formally thanks the Systems Alliance for their development." Jane and John shot looks at each other. "The Alliance has our support for that alone in this coming war… Even if it means allying with the Citadel Council after the left as to die at the hands of the Geth…" Nihlus flinched a little at that. "We are armouring and arming the live ships and the civilian fleet."

"Wouldn't that put your civilians at risk?" John asked, they had done this before against the Geth and it hadn't worked well. "Isn't there another way?"

"No, at least none that we are aware of, we are dead either way, from what Javik and the Beacon told of these Reapers… They will kill us to our last." Tali sighed in resignation.

"Anything you can do Nihlus?" John inquired.

"You want a safe place to put over 17 million Quarian civilians? You don't do things by half do you?" Nihlus chuckled. "Let me see what I can do. Is there something else I can help you with?"

"Nah, but give us some time we'll think of something." Jane laughed at the Turians annoyed look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stepped into the med-bay having left her brother and Tali flirting in the comms centre. She shook her head; her lover had this convoluted plot in his head, he would seduce Tali and she would seduce Liara, where it went from there she had no idea, but considering they had once talked a Spectre into shooting himself, if anyone could pull it off it was them.

She spotted the Asari sitting by a computer screen, looking much better than she had last time she had seen her. More blue.

"Ah, Commander, are you checking up on me?" Liara asked as she spun to look at Jane.

"It's Jane, please and you're looking better now. How are you feeling?" Jane smiled at Liara as she leaned against a box of supplies.

"Dr. Chakwas informs me that I'll be fine. I am rather impressed by her knowledge in Asari physiology." Liara stated.

"Dr. Chakwas is one of the best, you're in good hands." Jane replied casually.

"I never had the chance to thankyou…"Jane cut Liara off.

"No thanks necessary." Jane waved her off. "Question is what a pretty little thing like you was doing in those deep dark ruins."

"I am not some fragile little…" Jane once again cut off Liara this time to prevent the oncoming tirade.

"Wasn't the point I was trying to make." Liara stopped, as Jane continued. "That was called teasing Liara, no need to get angry." Liara looked shocked. "I'll leave you to it."

"No! No Sorry, I'm not very good with people." Liara looked embarrassed. "I've never been good at talking. I've always preferred quiet places."

"Ah… That explains it, not many Asari your age bother with archaeology." Jane smiled lightly.

"I am… aware that many of my species has a tendency to…" Liara trailed off.

"Spend the first 300 years of their lives shaking their asses for cash?" Jane smirked.

"Essentially." Liara sighed exasperatedly. "I prefer to think they follow their passion; unlike them my passion lay with ancient ruins and lost civilisations while their passions were more… physical."

"Got a problem with physical?" Jane asked with an upturning of her lip.

"Yes! I mean. No… Um… Well." Liara stuttered out in frustration, before calming herself. "You're teasing me again aren't you?"

"No that time it was flirting." Jane chuckled. "You'll get it eventually."

"Maybe." Liara flushed. "I've never really had the time to socialise."

"We'll have to change that. Next time we're on the Citadel, we're going out." Jane nodded resolutely.

"Going out?" Liara tilted her head.

"Yeah, me an' you are going to rock the Citadel, have some fun." Jane winked. "Or something a little more than fun."

"We… we really shouldn't." Liara ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sweetheart… me and my brother… we decided a long time ago that everyday could be our last." The atmosphere in the room sobered. "So we live every day as if it were our last. No regrets."

"That's an interesting philosophy to live by." Liara blushed.

"So what do you say?" Jane smirked.

"No regrets." Liara smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reference Theatre Yet Again.

Round 6 - A famous line used by the United States Marine Core.


End file.
